My baby's broken
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Kitty/Rick One Shot! I'm soo obsessed with these two and liam and elektra... Rick finds out why kittys always soo jumpy please R&R Rated T metions rape and strong language


**A:N I loved this couple even though Kitty was only in it for two episode's this is why I think she's so Jumpy P.s Kitty and Rick are already a couple **

I want to let out a reassured breath, but I can't. I still don't know the reason why she's crying. I don't know what's _really_ been bothering her this whole time. I move my head down to hers, where I can stare into her beautiful eyes. "What happened, baby?"

There are more tears. Thousands of them. She stands in my room, tears flooding out of her eyes as I stand next to her, trying to figure out the problem. Her eyes go soft for a minute and she refuses to look at me. "T-There was this man I use to call father." She manages to get out before hiccuping uncontrollably, grasping her stomach for air.

My breath hitches in my throat. I'm afraid of what she's gonna say next. "Yeah?" I ask calmly, resting my hand around her back. For the first time ever, Kitty seems delicate. I feel like if I touch her, she'll break into a million pieces, shattering all over the floor.

The way her lip trembles and her eyes narrow makes me realize what happened instantly. She doesn't have to say it, she just has to look at me with those pleading eyes, begging for help. "Kitty." I say, trying not to show her that my voice is filled with anger. "Kitty, tell me what...what he did to you."

She shakes her head and pushes me away, letting more tears fall out of her eyes. "He ruined me." She replies simply. I tighten my grip around her and look at her in her eyes. They are dark with sadness and anger. I don't say anything back, because I can tell she's about to finish. After a long pause she looks me in the eyes, then pulls her eyes away and takes a deep breath. "He hurt me, Rick." Her voice cracks and I can hardly breathe. I want to punch this guy. I want to _kill_ this guy. No one hurts my Kitty. I have never been filled with this much hate and need for violence than I am right now. I try to calm myself down with deep breaths. I don't want Kitty to see me like this. "He raped me." Kitty says, her eyes instantly filling with more tears. I can hardly control myself, keeping one hand on Kitty's back and moving the other so I can punch the lamp off the table.

"God fucking dammit." I yell, kicking at the floor. "Who the fuck would do something like that? Oh my fucking God, Kitty. I'm gonna find this guy and I'm gonna kill him, I swear to God!" I already broke out in a cold sweat, nervously stomping on the floor. Why would someone do something like that to my baby? Who would ruin Kitty like this?

I stare into her eyes and realize that this isn't what she wants, me screaming about this guy. The damage is already done, and it doesn't matter how fucking pissed I am, this isn't gonna just go away. I look up at Kitty, with calming eyes. Tears are streaming down my face as I wrap her in. Her arms stay by her side and she continues to cry, muffled into my shoulder. "You're safe now, baby. You're safe now and I love you so much, okay?"

I feel her nod against my sleeve and I take several deep breaths, attempting to process what happened. MY Kit doesn't deserve this. Her life is already a living hell, and to have this happen? She doesn't deserve it at all. _I_ deserve this. I deserve to be the one going through this pain. I tighten my arms around her. God, I was so wrong. I was so stupid to not see this sooner. Kitty's been so broken this whole time, and I couldn't even look past my selfishness and notice it. She's been so fucking broken.

"I'm sorry." I say, letting my own tears spill down my face. "I'm so fucking sorry."

Kitty pulls away from my embrace, finally facing me, letting her eyes meet mine. "Why? This isn't your fault."

"I'm sorry that this happened to you. I'm sorry that I didn't even fucking notice, after years of you acting like this? God, Kit, I'm sorry I'm such an awful person. I'm sorry I let this happen to you." I yell, looking her straight in the eyes. "I'm so sorry." I whisper, on the verge of a breakdown. My lip trembles as tighten my grasp on her back, letting her get closer to me. "I love you, Kitty Kat."

She shuts her eyes closed and more tears pour out on her cheeks. "I love you too." She mumbles. "I love you so much." I'm so close to her that I can feel her heart beating next to mine, fast and irregular. I let out a series of breaths, still wondering. Wondering why this had to happen to her. To Kitty, such a beautiful and perfect person. She was so filled with confidence. She was content. She was okay. Until this douche bag came in and ruined everything for her.

"You didn't deserve this." I yell, pacing around my room. "You didn't fucking deserve this!" A sudden jolt of anger goes through me and I tighten my fist, pounding it into the wall. It leaves an obvious hole and drywall floats down to the floor. I ignore it and face Kitty again, my eyes go soft as I look at her. I rush to her side and grab her. We face each other, her eyes directly across from mine. I look down to her lips for permission and she nods slowly. "Are you sure?" I whisper into her ear. I watch as goosebumps spread to her entire body and I slowly grab her neck, bringing her lips to mine. I softly press them against hers, making sure not to go any farther. We stay in this position for a few minutes, moving our lips every so often. I pull away from the kiss and stare her right in the eyes. It hurts me to even look at her, knowing how broken she is. "You're safe now." I whisper into Kitty's ear. Her grasp on me immediately tightens and I bite my lip, studying her eyes. "You're safe now, Kitty. And I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you again. I love you. So. Fucking. Much." My heart pounds in my chest as I look at her in the eyes. "I want you to know that you can trust me. I'm never gonna hurt you. I'm never gonna take advantage of you. Kitty Kat, you can trust me until the day you die." I kiss her on the nose and quickly pull away, hoping that wasn't too much for her. And judging by her half smile and the way she takes my hand in hers, it isn't.

"I love you, Rick." Kitty whispers. "Until the day I die."


End file.
